


Double Trouble

by belovedhell



Series: Superheroes J2 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anger, Arguing, Established Relationship, Hatred, High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutant Powers, Post-Mission, Protectiveness, Secrets, Some Humor, Superpowers, Villains, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Nothing would make Jared more worried than not seeing Jensen come back from his mission. Jared had a bad feeling something happened to him. Against his judgement, Jared was going to find out with the help of a good friend.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually longer. Like 7k. But I needed to divide it because I haven't finished it at all yet. Also wanted to update on this series. Are you guys still into this series? Let me know! Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry as he tilted his head to the side. He could hear incoherent voices around him: a perky female voice and two different male voices. Blinking, Jensen raised his head— and fuck, his head was killing him. It was pounding nonstop and he kept hearing ringing noises in his right ear.

"Look! Our hero is awake!" the girl squealed and then clapped in excitement.

Jensen winced upon her screeching. As he tried to move his arms he realized that they were chained on the chair's arms. Jensen made an effort to break from his restraints, but he couldn't. Jensen struggled. He didn't have any strength in his body. It was as if his powers were drained.

"Good luck breaking out of those," a guy said, with a cocky tone. "Not even Superman could escape from this even if he tried!"

Finally, Jensen glanced up and saw the villains watching him, all with an amused smile. His eyes widened as he saw a  _familiar_  villain right across him. Suddenly, anger coursed through Jensen as he thrashed under his restraints, glaring at Stephen the whole time.

"Whoa. Someone is not happy to see you, buddy," the guy— Rocklanche— nudged Stephen.

"Shut up, Brock," Stephen scoffed.

"Where am I?" Jensen hissed. He couldn't remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was being knocked unconscious and then everything had gone dark after that. Jensen was sent on a mission to find out what was causing chaos in a government's laboratory. A top secret one.

Jensen and his team, Chris and Danneel, separated to cover more ground. Big mistake.

"Where's my team? Are they okay?" Jensen growled. "If anything happens to them I swear to god I'll—"

Rocklanche rolled his eyes as he interrupted him. "You're in no position to be making threats to us. If anything, you're the one who should be worrying about yourself."

The girl named Felicia— also known as Perky Dayy— giggled when Rocklanche paced around. She was holding a huge wooden hammer and wore a strange jester costume with a two point hat that had two bells attached on the end. Jensen knew who Felicia was. She was insane and extremely flexible.

Jensen eyed Rocklanche's outfit, then snorted, "Nice outfit,  _Brock_." He wore a battle suit with silver-colored body armor on his shoulders, forearms, and calves. Brock was also sporting a clear sphere-like helmet, which connected with his high collar suit.

 _I never met this guy before,_  Jensen thought, _I wonder what his superpower is._ It didn't take long for Jensen to figure out his power as the room heavily shook.

Brock gritted his teeth and unclenched his fists, straightening his fingers as he hissed, "Don't call me that! My name is Rocklanche!" The room's lights flickered on and off, then dust and tiny concrete bits fell off the ceiling. A long crack formed above and extended across the room. Jensen could see the floor getting uneven as the ground formed pillars of rocks.

"Man, take it easy! We don't want another earthquake," Stephen scolded. "Remember what happened last time?"

Rocklanche snapped his head towards him with a scowl. "Fuck off! It isn't my fault. Everlaster is pissing me off. Can we just torture him?"

Stephen paused and spared a glance at Jensen. "No. That wasn't our mission. We were told to get the machine that was kept hidden in the lab. The boss didn't say anything about torturing."

 _The_   _boss?_  Jensen became alert as he listened closely to their conversation.

"We're villains! We are not supposed to listen to  _him_."

"Look. If he tries anything funny, then yes, okay?" Stephen crossed his arms. "But for right now we just question him."

Satisfied, Rocklanche grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Like I'll answer any of your questions," Jensen barked, " _traitor_." He emphasized the last word with pure spite, all while glaring daggers at Stephen.

Rocklanche raised his eyebrow. He looked back and forth between Jensen and Stephen, then turned to Perky Dayy for an answer. She simply shrugged. "Okay. I'm sensing some tension here," he said, turning back to them. "What did you do, Stephen? This hero hates your guts."

"Nothing. He's a hero. They hate us, remember?" Stephen lied. He wasn't going to tell his friends the truth. Whatever happened in the Institute would stay at Institute!

"Not like this." Rocklanche gestured to Everlaster.

"Oh! Maybe it's a damsel thing," Perky Dayy added. "I remember when Toxic Ivy would poison anyone who would look at me." She laced her fingers together in daze as she thought of her girlfriend, dreamily. "Awe, love."

Rocklanche made a disgusted expression. "There's no way it's a love triangle—" He gasped as both boys averted their eyes, with cheeks tinted pink. "Holy shit! It's true!"

"Can we change the subject?" Stephen grumbled.

"Hell no! Dude? Seriously? You have the hots for Everlaster's chick? Badass. I'm guessing since this guy hates your guts you probably either made a move on her or actually hooked up with her." Rocklanche smirked and wriggled his eyebrows. "So, what went on?"

"Nothing," Stephen snapped, "okay?"

 _He got rejected_ , Rochlanche thought. Ouch.

Jensen gritted his teeth and his jaws clenched. Damn right he hated Stephen's guts. He played with Jared's mind and used him. Of course he wanted to beat the shit out of him.

But for right now Jensen needed to get out.

* * *

Back at the Institute, Jared couldn't focus on his classes. He felt like something was wrong. Jared rested his chin on his palm as he stared at the window next to him. Truth be told. He was wondering about Jensen.

Jensen left last night on a last minute mission, leaving Jared with worrisome thoughts. But deep down he wanted to ask Jensen if he could go with him, however he didn't ask in fear of rejection. Jensen promised he would be back the next afternoon... yet he hadn't shown up for school.

_Jared was startled when he heard a knock in the middle of the night. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door, revealing Jensen._

_"Jensen?" Jared blinked. "What are you doing here late? It's past curfew." Nevertheless, he let him in with a smile. "Did something happen?" he asked as he shut the door._

_"No— Well, kinda. The dean asked me to check out a distress signal that came from a government lab." Jensen sat down on his bed and groaned. "I really don't want to go," he admitted. "Rather spend my time with you."_

_Jared's face turned bright crimson. The things Jensen would say often made Jared giggle like a little girl in the inside. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Does it have to be you?"_

_"Yeah... Morgan doesn't trust anyone else. Paranoid bastard. It's just a simple checking on the premise. Need to see what caused the signal. It could've been an accident though." Jensen shrugged._

_Jared frowned and flopped down beside him. "You don't really believe that, do you?"_

_"No." Jensen's guts were telling him that something was going on in that lab. Intruders, probably. "I'm hoping we could be done overnight and come back in the morning or afternoon."_

_"That's not too bad." For a second, Jared thought he wasn't going to see Jensen for days. Then an idea hit him. What if he could go with him? "Hey Jensen, what if—" Jared stopped mid-sentence, fear lingering in his mind... What if Jensen said no? Jared would be hurt._

_"What if, what?" Jensen peered at him._

_"N-Nothing." Jared turned away. Jensen didn't need his help. Not from someone like Jared._

_"Tell me," he encouraged. "It can't be nothing. I know you, Jared."_

_"It's really nothing important. Just come back early, or I'll miss you too much." He changed the topic. Jensen doesn't need my help, Jared told himself, he's one of the greatest heroes out there._

_Jensen cupped his cheek, turning his face back to him, then kissed Jared. No matter how many times they had done this— It was always breathtaking for Jared. He still moved awkwardly between make out sessions and sometimes hit his teeth against Jensen's. Yet, Jensen never got after him, he only grinned and gave Jared helpful tips on improving._

_Jared was grateful that Jensen was patient and understanding with him._

_He felt Jensen's hand on the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, thus sending a shiver down his spine. Their mouths moved in a nice rhythm, and Jared's mouth parted to let his tongue in and play with his. Jared could feel his face burning up, not from embarrassment, but from arousal._

_Groaning between the kiss, Jensen pulled away and said, "As much as I want to continue this, I can't. Duty calls. I just needed to see you before I leave." He rested his forehead onto Jared's. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Okay," Jared breathed, his heart threatening to burst from the inside. "Be careful."_

_Jensen's lips formed a fond smile, and then with a final kiss on Jared's forehead he was up standing. "I will. Later, Jared."_

The school bell rang, causing Jared to snap away from his thoughts. How long was he zoning out?

Jared walked down the hall mindlessly that he didn't even see Genevieve coming his direction. Both made physical contact and tumbled down the floor, groaning from the impact.

Genevieve sat up and rubbed her head. "I was rushing again, wasn't I?" She always did that, even when she was walking it was still fast pacing compared to the others. "Sorry, Jared."

"No. I wasn't paying attention," Jared said. Genevieve helped him up with ease. "Sorry. I'm just out of it."

"Want to talk about it?"

Jared smiled, but it came out grim. "Sure." They walked beside each other as Jared told her everything: from Jensen's mission to him being absent today. Jared couldn't help but be concerned. "I just feel like... he's in trouble— Maybe I'm overreacting." He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Have you called him?" she asked.

"No phones on missions," Jared reminded her.

"You can ask the dean?"

Jared frowned. "I can't. It's a secret mission. Morgan will probably tell me that it's classified or something. He won't want the school to be worried that his top students are in trouble."

Genevieve paused, then said, "Let me rephrase. You can always find out by looking at the dean's office."

Jared snapped his head to his side, staring at Genevieve in shock. "We can't do that. We could get in trouble," he whispered harshly. "Besides, it's always locked." Morgan was extremely paranoid and often locked his office to avoid anyone from lurking around, especially his students.

"You leave that to me," she smirked. "So what do you say?"

Jared halted. He didn't want to break into Morgan's office, but without answers Jared was desperate at this point. What if Jensen was really in trouble? Jared wouldn't let it go unless he knew for sure. "Let's do it."

* * *

Eyeing his surroundings, Jensen could see that the room was like an interrogation room. The only thing that caught his attention was the multiple monitors across him, most were cameras capturing the building, and every now and then the screen would change to another location from inside the facility.

When the screen changed again, Jensen tensed as he saw his teammates in white, glass-like cells. Chris and Danneel were banging the cells and shouting towards the camera. Why couldn't they use their powers?

"I see you've noticed your friends," Rocklanche leered.

"What did you do? Why can't they use their powers?" Jensen demanded to know.

Rocklanche chuckled, halfheartedly. "Here's an interesting thing. The government doesn't trust any of us. Whether you're a villain or a superhero— They don't care! That's why we got rid of them. You'd be surprised how cold-hearted the military were. They wanted to lock us up in there," Brock pointed towards the screen, "where our powers are drained," he hissed, "until we're like  _them_."

Jensen growled. This guy was definitely a villain. Killing in cold-blood and without any remorse.

"So you killed them all?" he spat.

"Oh, Everlaster. It was either us or them. You want to know something else we found here?" Jensen didn't protest, thus making Brock continue, "I found a secret file that had our names. The government was planning on experimenting us for our DNA. They want to know how we have powers. And guess what? You're right on top."

"You're lying," Jensen hissed, shaking his head. He needed to see the files to confirm the truth. Morgan never mentioned anything about  _this_.

"Nope. He's telling the truth," Stephen suddenly spoke up. "These people don't care about us. So why should we? Our mission was to get a death ray machine but we came across on something better. Our  _boss_  is not going to be thrilled about this."

He said it again.  _Boss_.

"Who's your boss anyway? The leader of your school?"

Stephen paused. "Something like that. That's all I can say." He turned around and began to type on the computer. "Once we get what we came here for we will be on our way. With the secret files," he added.

Jensen eyed Stephen's brown trench coat. He must be the one carrying the files since the others were in suits. Jensen needed to snatch away those important documents.

Perky Dayy entered the room. "Couldn't find the death ray— Are you sure it's even here?" she whined.

"Yes. We just have to find it." Brock padded towards the door. "Let me check the other side. I can destroy thick concrete door anyway." Stephen nodded, still typing, trying to figure out how to unlock classified files in the database.

Jensen tried to move his wrist to bend the metal— but it was fruitless. Fuck!

* * *

"Genevieve, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jared said as he twirled his head around. The coast was clear. He covered his head with his hood— and holy shit! Genevieve had a lock pick kit.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing... and done!" she squealed. Quickly, she opened the door and crawled inside, Jared followed in suit.

He couldn't help but ask, "How are you good at this?" Genevieve was like a badass spy with stealth skills. Jared was lucky to have her as a friend.

As she climbed to her feet, she gave a sad smile, "My parents often threw me out of the house when I refused to rob banks... so I had to learn how to do this," she lifted the lock pick set, "to survive."

"What? How could they do that to do?"

She snorted. "Don't give me that. Your background is sadder. How can anyone do that you, Jared? Fucking assholes. Your parents missed out on knowing their amazing son." Jared had told Genevieve about his past. And while she was right... Jared still couldn't understand how anyone would treat their child like that.

Just as he was about to speak, they heard footsteps and Morgan's voice approaching. "Shit! We have to hide," he murmured. Genevieve glanced around before an idea popped in her mind.

"Follow my lead."

Morgan entered his office, with Jim behind him— both arguing— before they shut the door. "I told you, Jim. I can't do anything unless I know for sure."

"Your students could be in danger," Jim exclaimed. "What if they got hurt? Then who is to be blame? You!"

"I know. I know." Morgan grumbled, and then let out a huff. "But you know protocol. If we haven't heard from them for more than forty-eight hours, then we intervene."

"Screw protocol!" They went back and forth until Jim cussed at Morgan before marching out of the room. Morgan rested against his desk. Unknown to him, Jared was on the ceiling, sticking there, while Genevieve was under his desk. Then, she heard Morgan shuffling before he stopped in front of her. His legs were exactly two feet away.

Oh no...

 _No, no, no_. Jared thought. They were going to get caught. They had to do something fast.

As Morgan sat he felt a gust of wind around him. Strange? All the windows were closed? He took a peek underneath the furniture, but there was nothing. Sitting up straight, Morgan raised an eyebrow when the door was cracked open. He could have sworn he closed the damn thing. Or, did he? He couldn't remember.

Lolling his head back, he stared at the empty ceiling and began to think. Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe, he was getting  _old_.

* * *

Jared and Genevieve ran outside the building before they could be seen. "That was a close one," Jared panted, catching his breath.

"Yeah," Genevieve nodded, "but at least we know what's really happening. Jensen and his team are in trouble!"

"I knew something was wrong!" Jared shook his head as he paced around. "I have to do something. Morgan won't do anything unless it's been more than forty eight hours. It might be too late."

"Then let's go there ourselves," she encouraged. "You can help rescue them!"

"What— Are you out of your mind?" Jared exclaimed as he gazed at her.

"You're worried for Jensen, right?" Genevieve crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"...Yeah." Jared was. But he was no superhero like the others. What could he do? Slime the villains with mucus? He wasn't a strong hero. Jared couldn't do—

"C'mon, Jared! This is your chance to prove yourself.  _We_  can do it." She cut him off.

"We? You mean... you would come with me?" Jared asked, his voice laced with awe by her sudden statement.

"Of course. You're my friend. I'm always here if you need anything. You shouldn't do anything alone, Jared."

Her words made Jared emotional and he had the sudden urge to hug her. Genevieve was willing to help him on a possible dangerous mission just so he wouldn't go alone. Jared grinned as he said, "I'm in."

Rescue mission time.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about this? What do you think is going to happen next?


End file.
